


Hiding Out, Hiding In

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim talks to his brother steven about being in love with Blair.  He chickens out on talking to him and instead borrows Steven’s cabin.  Steven of course will talk to Blair about it and Blair will take care of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Out, Hiding In

Hiding Out, Hiding In

By Patt

 

Thank you to Lori, for bidding on my stories. Thank you to Mary and Lyn for the beta work. 

Summary: Jim talks to his brother steven about being in love with Blair. He chickens out on talking to him and instead borrows Steven’s cabin. Steven of course will talk to Blair about it and Blair will take care of things. 

 

 

 

“Steven if you don’t want to lend me the cabin then just say so. For Christ sakes, I never ask you for anything. Would it kill you to help me get away for two weeks?”

 

Steven Ellison smiled at his brother through the phone. He was such a dick head sometimes. “So Jim, did you talk to Blair like you and I discussed?”

 

“No, I decided not to. Can I have the cabin or not?”

 

“Keep being a shit head and I won’t even talk to you again. Why didn’t you speak with Blair?” Steven loved his brother, even if he was an idiot. 

 

“Steven, he’s in a relationship right now. I couldn’t bring it up. He seems fairly serious about this girl.”

 

“Jim, he’s fairly serious about you, too.”

 

“Steven, he doesn’t even know I exist. I wish he did, but he doesn’t. Could I please borrow the cabin to get away? I need the break.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess so. I still wish you would have talked to him, big bro.”

 

“Well, we all wish for things, but they don’t happen. Thanks, Steven. I’ll pick up the keys at your office next week.”

 

“Have fun. I take it you’ll be taking Blair with you?”

 

“No… All alone and wanting some quiet time.”

 

“Would you like me to take time off and go with you, Jim?”

 

“What part of all alone and quiet time do you not understand?”

 

“Are you always this fucking grouchy, because if you are it’s no wonder Blair’s going for someone else.”

 

“If you’re done yanking my chain, I have to get back to work. I’ll see you next week.” Jim hung up the phone and smiled. Since Blair had gotten he and Steven back together, they were the best of friends. Jim was so grateful for that. When he closed his eyes he could see Blair and Steven the day that he had fallen in love with his Guide. It was crystal clear to him, yet Blair just continued to date women right and left. Shaking off the feelings, he got up and went back out to get to work. 

 

He stayed busy, thankfully for the next week. He was an asshole to everyone, but especially Blair. On one hand, he felt bad and the other, he figured the prick deserved it. He brought a woman to their poker party. Even Connor didn’t like it. She didn’t belong. 

 

Jim hoped that he could talk to Blair about his feelings, but he knew he couldn’t. No one knew other than Steven. And Jim wasn’t even comfortable having him know. 

 

The following morning Jim packed up and left before Blair was even out of bed. The woman had spent the night. Jim couldn’t do this anymore. He had left a note for Blair and hoped he had worded it properly. 

 

Blair rose at 8:00 and yawned as he stretched. He walked up the stairs to see if he could help with any of Jim’s packing. He found an empty room, Jim’s bags gone and a note on his pillow that said, ‘Blair’.

 

The young man didn’t know what to do. He hated notes. They always said something horrible that made you cry. He didn’t want to cry. 

 

He sat down on Jim’s bed and opened up the envelope. // Calm down, this is the easy part… // 

 

He began to read. 

 

Dear Blair,

 

I’m not mad at you. I want to be your partner at work, but I would like to have the loft back to myself again. I hope that you’ll understand. I need privacy and I don’t get it any longer. I need these two weeks away to think some things through. I hope to have a better attitude when I get home. Please move by that time. Two weeks should be enough. Right, Chief? In my top drawer is $1,000.00 for your expenses and to help get a place. I felt like I should. See you when I get back. I wish you well, Sandburg. You’ve been a very good friend. 

 

Always your friend, 

Jim

 

Blair sat on the bed with tears in his eyes. What the fuck had happened? He didn’t want to move. He never wanted to move. He in fact wanted Jim to make some moves on him, but that wasn’t going to happen now. 

 

Blair began to pace and talked to himself. “You only brought her here to make him jealous. It backfired you idiot. Now he’s gone. You have to move and you don’t love Mandy.” Sighing he continued to pace. Mandy was below listening and realized that Blair was only using her. She left quickly and quietly. Blair didn’t even notice she had left. 

 

Blair called Steven to find out where the cabin was. 

 

“Ellison.”

 

“Wow, you sounded just like Jim.”

 

“Hey Blair. How goes it?”

 

“Not so good. Your brother is an idiot. And I have to show him the errors of his way.”

 

“Woo, Hoo. Go for it, boy.”

 

“I don’t know where the cabin is.”

 

“Blair, he said he wanted to be alone. How about I give you the phone number instead.”

 

“How am I supposed to show him the errors of his way, if it’s over the phone?” 

 

“That’s true, Sandburg. But I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

 

“I’m in love with the big jerk. I brought a woman home last night to make him jealous and we fell asleep. It backfired. I woke up this morning and he left a note that told me to move out.”

 

“Wow. That had to hurt. I’m sorry, Blair.”

 

“Steven, please tell me how to get there.”

 

“I can’t. I promised. I said I wouldn’t tell. He’s hiding out. Or would that be hiding in? Anyhow, I didn’t say I wouldn’t write the directions down for a friend if he happened by.” The smile on Steven’s face could have lit up a room. 

 

“Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…” Blair hung up the phone and got ready for his manhunt. 

 

Steven was in his office when Blair arrived and he smiled and handed over the directions. “Have fun.”

 

“Steven, you have no idea how much I love him. But I was afraid.”

 

“That makes two of you. He didn’t want to lose your friendship. He adores you. Please don’t hurt him.”

 

“I won’t. Off I go. I’m scared shitless.” Blair stood there looking like a scared child. Steven hugged him and said, “Things will be fine. Believe me. You love him and he loves you. Make it work. Take control, Blair.”

 

“Gotcha. I’ll go now before I start crying or something and ruin this moment.” Blair laughed and so did Steven. 

 

“Drive safe, Blair. Hug Jim for me.”

 

“Will do,” and Blair was out the door to start his new life. 

 

At the cabin, Jim was lounging on the sofa, reading his latest Robert B. Parker book thinking about how nice it was to have peace and quiet. No Guide bugging him all the time, or no Guide making him eat whatever he wanted him to eat. Basically no Guide. Well fuck… Jim was not stupid. He knew he loved his Guide and was going to miss him. He lay back on the sofa and covered his head with the book. He lowered his dials, one at a time until he was just like anyone else. He may as well get used to it. 

 

When Blair arrived, he was surprised that Jim didn’t come out and yell at him when he heard his Guide drive up. Blair was set to argue, fight or wrestle. // Oh, the wrestle part sounds damn fine. //

 

He opened the door and said, “Jim?” There was no answer, but he did hear soft snoring. He walked over to the sofa and smiled at Jim. // How cute is that? Robert B. Parker has never looked better. //

 

Blair picked the book up and was somewhat alarmed that Jim still hadn’t waked. “Jim?”

 

“Chief?” Jim tried to sit up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Why are you here?”

 

“I needed to talk to you about the note.”

 

“Ah… Chief, I’m not mad. I just need some privacy.”

 

“Man, you are dense sometimes.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“I love you, you idiot.”

 

“Well, I love you, too.”

 

“Not that kind of love.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I love you like I want to fuck you senseless. And being your senses seem to be off, that wouldn’t take long.”

 

“Chief, you had a woman over to the loft. You never have. You never had before. She spent the night.”

 

“I slept on the floor you idiot.”

 

“Stop calling me an idiot.”

 

“Then tell me you love me.”

 

“I do love you.”

 

“Not like that. I want you to tell me you love me like I’m the only person in the world. I want you to look at me with such want in your eyes, it will make me pant.” Blair smiled over at his Sentinel. 

 

“I’m not that romantic, Chief.”

 

“So you’re not going to want me that much?”

 

“Of course I am. I just can’t say it like you do.”

 

“Then say it like you would, Jim.”

 

“I want you so bad. I’ve waited for a year, watching you go after all of those women. I wanted to break their fucking legs. That’s how much I wanted you.”

 

“Wow! That’s pretty romantic, hot stuff.”

 

“I wanted you so bad that I once wanted to just attack you in the middle of the night.”

 

“You should have done it. I would have been receptive.”

 

“I see that, now. But I was a chicken shit. And why didn’t you say anything to me?”

 

“I’m a chicken shit, too. I’m sorry.” Blair hung his head and hoped that would be enough. 

 

“How much do you want me, Chief?”

 

“I want to see your ass. I want to see me touching your ass. I want to see your dick. I want to touch your dick. I want to rub my hands all over your balls. I want to lick a finger and slide it into your hole. How’s that, big man?”

 

There was pure quiet and a little whimper and Blair thought he might have pushed Jim too far. He looked at Jim’s pants and saw the wet spot and knew he pushed his Sentinel over the edge. 

 

“It’s okay, Jim. Come on, we’ll take a shower and go from there.”

 

“I’ll take a shower by myself if you don’t mind.” Jim trudged off into the bedroom. 

 

Blair could hear the water running over Jim’s luscious body and became hard, instantly. 

 

He glanced out the window and realized they were right on the lakes edge. // This would be a perfect place to Honeymoon. Damn it, I want a fucking honeymoon. //

 

Blair picked up the phone and called Simon. 

 

“Banks.” 

 

“Hey Simon. I need two weeks off. Something’s up with my partner.” Blair had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. 

 

“Is he all right?”

 

 

“He’ll be fine, but we have to get his senses back on line. I’ll call in and check with you every few days.”

 

“Sandburg did you finally figure out you’re in love with him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, make it a nice honeymoon. See you in two weeks. Don’t call unless something happens. Take care of each other and be well.”

 

“Thank you, Simon. We’ll see you in two weeks.” Blair hung up the phone and sauntered out the door. 

 

There was no one around for miles. He was going to show his Sentinel how much he loved him. Once he was back inside the house, he stripped and then went back outside again. He lay on one of the chaise lounges and pretended to sleep. Blair loved this time of year. Summer on the lakes edge could not be beat. 

 

Jim walked out and saw no Blair and was frightened of the thought. He looked out the window and saw his Guide, naked on a Chaise Lounge. Smiling he went out the door and sat next to Blair. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Blair fell off the chair from the sudden talk. 

 

“Sorry, Chief. Did I mention that there are people all around here?”

 

“I looked and there was no one.”

 

“Right now, there are two forty year old women looking through binoculars. They think your dick is mighty fine.”

 

“You are such a liar.”

 

“And over to the left side are a nice gay couple who are fighting at the moment, because one of them was checking you out.”

 

“You’re so full of shit.”

 

“You do have a very nice dick.”

 

“Thank you. I like it.”

 

Jim touched the tip of Blair’s penis and heard the low moan come from Blair’s dry lips. He leaned down and licked those lips and gave them some moisture. Then he returned to Blair’s cock. It was long, lustrous and thick. Jim began to give him a slow and sensuous blowjob. It didn’t last long because Blair came howling after only about three minutes. 

 

“I swear I usually last longer than that.”

 

“It’s okay, Chief. You taste so good.”

 

“It was all that imaginary talk about neighbors. That made me so horny.”

 

“It wasn’t imaginary. Look right up there, babe. See those two women with the binoculars?” 

 

“Oh god. I didn’t see them before. Jim, I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“Why? I loved it. You let me suck on your cock in front of people. It made me very hard.”

 

“Can we go swimming? The water looks pretty warm.”

 

“It’s not. It comes down from the mountain and it’s very cold. But we can just jump in and out. Would that do?”

 

“I was hoping for more under water.” Blair looked disappointed. 

 

“Will the hot tub on the back deck do? Everyone can see everything.” Jim smiled big time. 

 

“I’ll race you.” Blair ran for the house and Jim took his time watching his new lover’s body in action. 

 

Jim was so hard he felt like he was going to burst. Blair’s balls were bouncing against his cock and inside his upper thighs making Jim even harder. And Jim noticed that the bouncing of his cock was making Blair hard too. // Note to self; self, make Blair run up and down the loft stairs at least once a week, naked. //

 

Jim began to strip as he walked through the cabin. Once he was on the back deck, he was completely nude. 

 

“Whoa!”

 

“What?” Jim asked. 

 

“Do you have any idea how fantastic you look naked? Was Carolyn an idiot?”

 

“Chief, do you really want to talk about Carolyn right now?”

 

“Right… Right… Get on in here, big boy.”

 

“I’m going to lounge first, because we have quite an audience.”

 

Blair climbed out of the tub and scrambled on top of Jim. Then he backed off and took Jim’s cock into his mouth. He must have been doing a high-quality job because Jim roared and came into his Guides magnificently balmy mouth. 

 

“Now they all know that we both can’t last more than three minutes.” Jim said laughing. 

 

As they lay in each other’s arms, Jim asked, “Blair, did you apologize to the woman from last night?”

 

“I’ll do it when I get home.”

 

“No, I want you to do it now. She probably feels like shit.”

 

“Will you come with me?”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jim kissed him again and their motors were once again running. 

 

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you, Chief?”

 

“Not if I can help it. I want you too bad. My ass belongs to only you, man.”

 

“Let’s get ready to go into town and take care of business.” They both stood up and applause could be heard from each side and behind the cabin. 

 

Jim bowed each way and smiled. A blushing Blair did the same. 

 

“We’re never going to live this down, are we?” Blair wondered aloud. 

 

“Nope. Come on.” Both men laughed all the way to the SUV. 

 

They drove back and parked in front of the woman’s apartment and Jim shut the engine off. “Chief, I want you to know, if you’re not out of there in ten minutes, I’m coming in for you. And it won’t be pretty.”

 

Laughing Blair kissed him and replied, “Not to worry big man.”

 

Nervously Blair knocked on Mandy’s door. When she opened, Blair thought she was going to punch him. But instead she pulled him through the doorway and began to kiss him passionately. 

 

“Wait… Wait… I need to talk to you first.” Blair panted. 

 

“Later, Blair.” She began to rub his cock through his jeans and his brain went south with the blood flow. “You feel so good, Blair. I want you to make me feel good, too.”

 

There was a loud knock at the door and she answered, “Sandburg, get your ass out here.” Jim yelled. 

 

“Man, I forgot what I was doing. Mandy, I came to apologize and tell you that I’m with Jim.”

 

She gave an evil smile and said, “You could have fooled me. Ellison, he was on the verge of coming in his pants. Doesn’t this bother you?”

 

“Yeah, it bothers me. I’ll take care of my business and you mind your own. Keep your hands off of him from now on. Come on, Chief.”

 

Jim started out the door and Blair started to tell Mandy he was sorry and he heard, “Now.” His lover was very angry indeed. 

 

“Sorry. I love him, what can I say?” Blair flew down the stairs and jumped in the SUV. 

 

“Sorry, man. My brain went south.”

 

“Not good enough Sandburg. I think we might have rushed into things.”

 

“You’re breaking up with me? I can’t believe this.”

 

“I think we need to both think about who we want to be with.”

 

“Okay, I’m done thinking. I love you. I’m sorry I got hard. I’m sorry I’m a slut. I won’t do it again.” Blair was in a begging mode now and it was turning Jim on. 

 

“You love me?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Can I fuck you tonight?”

 

“Jim, you can fuck me any night.”

 

“Will you stay with me?”

 

“At the cabin, sure.”

 

“In my life, Blair. Forever.”

 

“DUH. I don’t believe you have to ask that. I love you, man.”

 

“Are we going to tell anyone?”

 

“I already did. Simon knows.”

 

“What do you mean Simon knows? I thought we could discuss it first.” Jim seemed nervous. 

 

“He guessed and told me to fuck you senseless. I think he doesn’t mind, babe.”

 

“I’m your babe?”

 

“Of course you are, Jim. Duh.”

 

“I’m needy sometimes.”

 

“I see that. I’m okay with that. I love you and I’m needy sometimes, too.”

 

“So, will we tell anyone else in the bullpen?”

 

“They probably already know. Simon has a big mouth. Does that bother you, big man?”

 

“Not really, I just needed to know the rules.”

 

“No rules here, Jim. We do what we want and love how we want. As long as we don’t hurt each other.”

 

“How do you feel about telling family?” Jim looked over at Blair when the vehicle came to a halt. 

 

“I’m fine with it. I got the info from Steven to get here, so he knows. I’ll tell my Mom when we talk to her next… And I think we should tell your dad.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“I don’t want him to know I’m gay.”

 

“You’re bi, Jim.”

 

“I’m gay. I slept with woman to make people believe I was normal. I don’t want my dad to know.”

 

“Whatever… I didn’t realize that we had to keep our life a secret.”

 

“Chief, please don’t make me tell him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He thinks I’m a failure as it is. This will just push him over the edge.”

 

“I think you might be giving him too little credit. Maybe he’ll understand, Jim.”

 

“You want me to call him and tell him?”

 

“That would be great.”

 

“I was being sarcastic, Chief. I’m not calling him.”

 

“Man, I could call and tell him. It wouldn’t be hard for me to do.”

 

“No!”

 

“Fine. Go and fuck yourself tonight.” Blair jumped out of the SUV and ran up to the cabin. 

 

Jim walked slowly knowing he would probably lose on this and call his dad. // I hate how he pushes me around. //

 

When he walked into the cabin he saw Blair sitting in the dark and sat down next to him. “When I get home I’ll go and see him and tell him. I promise.”

 

“Swear?”

 

“Swear. I love you, baby.” Jim began to kiss him slowly as his tongue made it’s way into Blair’s mouth. 

 

Blair jumped up and said, “I just heard our names being called for the bedroom. Ellison, Party of Two. I want to get fucked.”

 

Jim smiled at the giggling Guide running into that bedroom and throwing himself on the bed, stripping as he went. // I’m suddenly feeling very, very old. I have to show him I can keep up or that will be the end of us. //

 

Jim stood in the doorway and undressed slowly, as Blair watched. Then he slipped into the bed with his naked lover. There was something about this man that could drive Jim to distraction. He might be shorter than he was, but he was firm, solid and gorgeous. Everything about Blair was beautiful. 

 

Jim started on Blair’s face and worked his way down. He was making a meal out of his lover. The little whimpers reminded Jim of how much he loved this man. He reached Blair’s belly button and started fucking it with the tip of his tongue. Blair was meeting each thrust and said, “I’m almost there, man.”

 

Jim couldn’t believe that his lover was going to come from him fucking his belly button. He continued and gently brushed the insides of Blair’s thighs. Blair let out a yell and came. Hard. 

 

Jim let him get his breath and then he started licking up his Guide’s come so he could have that taste with him for a long while. As he continued cleaning him, Blair began to get hard again. Jim got the lube and began to stretch his lover. Before long he slid in and knew that they were meant to be. Blair wouldn’t stray, because this was fate. This was karma. This was kismet. // Oh fuck; I’m talking like Naomi. Channeling Naomi on my first night with her son. //

 

He began to thrust harder and harder and Blair was begging for release. “Who do you love, My Guide?”

 

“My Sentinel.”

 

“Who will you remain faithful to, My Guide?”

 

“My Sentinel.”

 

“Who will be fucking my ass in a few hours, My Guide?”

 

“Hot damn. My Sentinel.”

 

Both men came explosively and loudly. Blair was certain that all of the neighbors heard it all.

 

“I really do love you, Chief.”

 

“And I love you, Jim. More than you’ll ever know. Can I tell you now, how fantastically you make love?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You make love like you move. The thought that came to mind was a Panther. You’re sleek and strong. I’ve never been fucked like that before. I loved it.”

 

“So you’ve been with other guys?”

 

“Well yeah. You too, right?”

 

“It’ll be my first time as a bottom.”

 

“Holy shit… You’re going to kill me aren’t you?”

 

 

Jim laughed hard and pulled Blair in for a hug. “God, I love you.”

 

“Call me Chief. God’s so formal. We know each other well enough for Chief.”

 

Jim smacked Blair on the butt softly and they both laughed. 

 

“What would you like to do tomorrow?” Jim asked. 

 

“Hey, it’s summer. We can go outside without freezing. We can do anything. We could drive the neighbor’s insane.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Can I take a power nap before we make love again?”

 

“Jim, I’m ready for bed. How about the lovemaking tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” They fell asleep in each other’s arms feeling better than they had ever felt in their lives. 

 

In the morning, Jim watched Blair sleep and couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Jim Ellison came to the cabin to hide out or hide in, and found his true love instead. Who would have thunk?

 

End: Hiding Out


End file.
